A Deal
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Brianna has made a deal to go into the death note world, and she isn't sure what it may bring. She knows Ryuk wants her to change something. But what? How do you go into something you know nothing about. He wants a show but what exactly is it that he wants? And why her?


A manga.

That was all this was I think to myself as I stare at the blackened shinigami from across my room, in person he looked like more of a skeleton, with razor sharp teeth, blackened lips, and eyes that reminded me a little of a cat.

This was Ryuk, and this was blowing my mind.

"You want me to do what?" I ask taking a long drag of my cigarette, my anxiety was getting to me and the nicotine was more then coming, I let the thin smoke roll off my lips quickly as he begins to talk.

"Enter the death note world." Short and sweet, which wasn't something I expected, in every piece of fan fiction I wrote he always talked in riddles, never being particularly clear on what he wanted.

I suppose that wasn't actually the case.

I part of me wished this was a dream, because then I could be stupid, do whatever I want, meet Light, waltz with Near, and become a famous model, not to mention Misa's best friend.

But like I said, that wasn't the case, and I know because as real as dreams can feel a small part of you knows their not, which is fine, relaxing, like living in your own little world.

But not this time, there was something in his touch as he reached behind the dark blue stalls to touch me with a small piece of what I guess now was his notebook. His death note. I was going to check my hair and almost screamed when I saw his figure behind me.

"I don't understand." And that I said with earnest, as many people as their were in m realm and he chose me, It just didn't happen like that, there's nothing special about me, I'm not a genius, I'm not over protective of my views, hell I'm not even that obsessed with Death Note anymore. So why now? Why me?

"Your a doppelganger."

"Excuse me?"

His fangs curve into a smile, it wasn't threatening in fact it was playful, sinister and conniving, but playful; I could tell he didn't want to hurt me, he like always, just wanted a good show.

"A ghostly counterpart of a living person, at least in the Death Note realm that is."

"Wait what?!" I laugh. "So your telling me that I have some like fucking clone? Give me a break."

"It's true, would you like to meet her?" He says once again, with that wicked smile, as usual he's planning something, but I happen to know his tricks, after all I did read the manga.

"No, why would I want to take over my counterparts life? Besides the world can only take so much of me."

"Your counterparts, she's living a different life, you just happen to be this realms equivalent."

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you say such smart words Ryuk." I say with a giggle and he knows he's got me. God why am I so predictable?

"I know." He says with a grin.

"So explain this to me, you want me to go into the Death Note world and do what? Ruin your show? What exactly is my purpose?"

"I'm glad you asked, I want you to be a distraction, to Near."

I smile, no I grin, Near was everything I wanted in an imaginary guy, sweet, but not openly, hard on the outside, incredibly smart, and good with knowing peoples emotions, he just wasn't exactly good with caring about them.

"Damn, how can someone who just meant me know me so well? Anyway as much as I would like that, I can't exactly let my favorite character get killed."

"He might not be..."

"That's a lie, we both know I'm more trouble then I'm worth." I say with a lighthearted grin as I drop a dead bud onto the ash tray laying beneath my bed. It was a bitch to pull it out all the time, but the last thing I need is for my mom to catch me smoking in the rooms again.

"This is also an anime to you, your supposed to be."

"How would I even fit in? I'm not an orphan."

"Your parents aren't coming into the realm with you."

"I'm not that smart."

"Who says you have to live at Whammy's?"

"I'm not going somewhere to be forever stuck an useless, so why don't you tell me what you really want."

He sighs. "This whole justice thing is getting pretty boring, no ones getting any action and it's frustrating! Besides your not the only one I'm recruiting."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Relax! It happens all the time." He says throwing his head back in a laugh.

"I don't even see how that works."

"Your a doppelganger, which means you can cross paths without a trace, no one would notice you."

"What about over here? And the fact that I'm like fucking gone?"

"A clone stays, a real one. You'd be safe."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

And just like that he disappears, into thin air, making me think this was all a dream, but of course I know it's not, and I already know my answer.

As stupid as I know it is, I know I'm going to do it, mostly because what other chance would I have to do something this exciting, I know he's not telling me everything, but I can't keep the electric convulses from bouncing off my skin, there was something in them that had me going, my impulses were kicking in and when he came back I knew that I would be ready.


End file.
